Betrayal might lead to something good
by Lillainsekten
Summary: Rose gets dumped by Dimitri and Christian walks in on Lissa cheating on him. Will they help each other to heal?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**

**I just feel I have to warn you I'm really bad at spelling so try to understand.  
**

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Love fade mine has.."

I felt my whole world fall apart. How could he do this to me? I did everything for him. I broke Victor out of jail! I started to rise from my chair and he just turned his face away from me. I got up and turned around, before I walked away he said:

"Please try to understand, I can't love you any more and right now I need to focus on keeping Lissa safe!"

Keeping Lissa safe? Keeping LISSA safe! Why? Why did everyone always put Lissa first? Okay so she's the last Dragomir, but seriously? Cant I for once be the first choice? I looked at Dimitri and said:

"Yeah she will surely need you to look after her because I'll quit as her guardian!"

And with that I turn away and walked out.

( )

"I would like to talk to guardian Hans, please" I said to the secretary at the front desk in the guardian building. She pressed a button on the phone and Hans voice said:

"Yes Elisabeth?"  
"Guardian Hathaway is here and requested a meeting with you immediately."

"Show her in."

She pointed at the door to the right. I walked up to the door and opened it. Inside sat Hans in a big chair and looked at me questioning. I decided not to bet around the bush and said:

"I want to quit as Lissa's guardian!"

Hans leans back in his chair and pointed at the chair in front of his desk and looked carefully at me while I sat down.

"And you have thought this decision through?"

"Yes!"

"And I suppose you want a new moroi to guard?"

"Preferably not some one who lives a court."

"I will see what I can do."

"Why aren't you question this decision?"

"Because you would never come here and ask this if there wasn't a real reason for you to quit."

"Thank you" I said and walked of to my room.

( )

I had packed my stuff when I feels that Lissa was getting upset by something and slipped into her head.

"_You're lying! She would never quit as my guardian" Lissa shrieked at Dimitri._

"_She told me, Lissa, why would she say that if it wasn't true?" Lissa calmed down and took a deep breath._

"_She was probably just upset, you just told her you don't love her any more."_

"_You told me to say that to her."_

"_Well I don't want to share you with anyone!" she said with a small pout on her face._

"_You won't ever have to share me with anyone!" Dimitri said and kissed her._

I pulled me out of her head fast and I couldn't believe what I just saw. Dimitri and Lissa is having a relationship with each other. How did that happen? She was just getting back with Christian. I didn't understand anything and mostly I could not understand how I could sit here and think of them without feeling anything. I realised that I didn't feel anything. The next thing I feel was being pulled into Lissa's head.

_Lissa is kissing Dimitri while trying to pull of his shirt. He in the mean time is unzipping her skirt and lets it fall to the floor. Then he stars to unbutton her blouse, when she finally gets his shirt if. He bends down, grabs her just below her ass and pick her up so she can put her legs around him. He then takes two steps so he has her pressed to the wall, and starts to kiss her down her throat. She lets out a moan and he stars to pull her bra strap down.._

"_What the?"_

_Lissa and Dimitri both looks at the door and sees Christian stand there with his mouth open._

"_Christian, this is not what it looks like!" Lissa hurry to say, but she still has her legs around Dimitri and he's still pressing her to the wall._

"_Really, so you're not about to cheat on me again with that.. that.. that STRIGOI!" he screams at her._

"_No! And he's not a strigoi any more!" she scream back and finally let's go of Dimitri._

"_That's why you're in only in your panties and your bra, and being pressed up against the wall by him! You know what princess I don't want to hear your explanation because it doesn't mater. We're done!" he says and walks out and slams the door behind him. And Lissa just shrugs her shoulders and turn back to Dimitri._

"_Where was we?"_

I roughly pull myself out of her head and gets up to find Christian.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out of my room and started to think of places Christian could be. He could be in his room, but were was he staying? Probably in guest housing, because he probably hasn't had time to get a permanent room yet.

I ran across court to guest housing. Inside I walked up to the front desk and asked:

"Does Christian Ozera have a room here?" the girl behind the desk looked at me and said:

"Are you Rose Hathaway? I've heard of you, you have quite a reputation."

"Yes and you will be in it if you don't answer my question! **Does Christian Ozera have a room here**?" she looked at me shocked then pressed a few buttons on her computer.

"Yes, he stays in room 215." I turned around and walked as fast as I could down the hall to his room. I banged on the door and suddenly stood face to face with a broken Christian.

"Let me guess **she** sent you, well tell her I don't want anything to do with her!" he said and started to close the door.

"She didn't send me, I'm here because I saw what happened, and I wanted to see if you're okay."

"Well I'm not." he said, turned and walked back into his room. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. When I looked around the room I saw the suitcase on the bed and the clothes thrown into it.

"You're leaving?" I asked him and turned around to look at him. He had thrown himself on the couch. I couldn't stand looking at him for more than a few seconds he looked so broken that it hurt to look at him.

"Well I'm not staying here, if that's what you think."

"No, I'm just.. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to move to Tasha, she has moved to another country and I think another country is exactly what I need right now."

"You're moving to another country?! Where?" I wasn't surprised that he wanted to get out of here but to another country? Well maybe it wasn't far away, like Canada! Yes he was probably moving to Canada.

"To Sweden."

"Sweden!? I mean like in Europe? As in on the other side of the Atlantic?" He couldn't be serious.

"Yes, as in on the other side of the Atlantic. I need to get away from here, far away from here." He answered. Well maybe Sweden wasn't as bad after all. I would like to get out of here too, wasn't that why I met Hans this morning?

"Hey, do you have a guardian that will come with you?"

"No, I can take care of myself!" He replied brusquely.

"Soo, if I would like to come with you to Sweden you wouldn't let me?

( )

The secretary outside Hans office looked up when Christina and me crashed through the door.

"We want to see Hans, like in now" I said quickly.

"He's in a meeting, but feel free to wait." she said and pointed to the two chairs by the wall. We sat down and I thought back on Christian's reaction on me wanting to come with him.

"_What?"_

"_Would you let me come with you to Sweden." I explained._

"_Why do YOU want to come with me to Sweden?"_

"_WHY WOULDN'T I?"_

"_Because you're Lissa's guardian, you're her best friend, you have a future here."_

"_No, I'm not Lissa's guardian, I don't have a future here and if you don't remember she was cheating with Dimitri! DIMITRI! How can I be her best friend after that?"_

"_Wait what? You're not her guardian? And why do you care if it was Dimitri?"_

"_I talked with Hans this morning and told him I didn't want to be her guardian any more. And because I love him." it wasn't until I saw his face I realised he didn't know about Dimitri and me._

"_You what?"_

"_Okey I'm going to tell you the short and fast version. I fell in love with Dimitri, he fell in love with me, we both tried to ignore our feelings, we kissed, we went back to ignoring our feelings, Victor gave me that lust charm, we nearly slept with each other, yes Victor said the truth,Tasha came and tried to take Dimitri away. Then Lissa got involved with that royalty group, I got all her darkness, Dimitri dragged me away, I slept with him, the strigoi attack, he got turned, I hunted him down, he captured me, I thought I killed him, he sent me a letter and told me he was alive, I found out there was a possibility that he could be turned back, I broke Victor out of jail, Lissa saved him, he told me he don't love me any more, he slept with Lissa and here we are." I took a deep breath and looked at Christians shocked face._

"_Oohkay, that was a lot of information. But okay I can understand why you can't be Lissa's best friend any more. But do you really want to come with me to Sweden?"_

"_Yes because then I can get away from everything and I can be your guardian." I looked at him with my most pleadingly face._

"_Okay, you can come." he said and sigh._

"_Yay, lets go." I said, garbed his arm and stared to drag him out of the room._

"_Where are we going?" he asked._

"_To Hans to make me your guardian." I answered cheerfully._

"Hans will see you now" The secretary said and me and Christian got up and walked into Hans office.

"Ah, miss Hathaway, you're back, and you brought Lord Ozera with you." Hans looked between me and Christian.

"Yes, you see that Christian is moving, and I thought that he needs a guardian, and I need someone to guard." I said fast.

"Aah, you want to be his guardian. Well, I see no problem in this. It should be possible to arrange. When do you want it to be done?"

"Tonight!" I looked shocked at Christian.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, my plane leaves first ting in the morning." He answers me.

"I think I can get it done by tonight, but then you need to leave so I can start." Hans said.

"Thank you." I said and got up, Christians followed suit and we walked out of the office.

"Well I guess you should go pack." Christian said to me.

"I already have. But if I'm going to Sweden tomorrow I guess I should get some sleep."

"Yes, probably, I will see you later." He said and walked of.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to upload, but the school has taken up all my time. **

**okay so I don't know that much about the usa so I thought to make a good environment description I could take them home to me. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up by someone banging on my door.

"What!?" I screamed when I opened the door. Outside stood a frustrated looking Christian.

"If you haven't forgotten we are going to Sweden today and the plane leaves in twenty minutes, so get dressed and let's go!" Damn I must have slept through the alarm, I looked at my clock and it was 05.45. I grabbed my shirt and pants I had put on my chair yesterday and went into my bathroom. I heard Christian close the door and yelled:

"What is the time in Sweden now?"

"it's soon twelve."

"At night?"

"No, we're six hours ahead of them." I walked out of the bathroom and put my pyjama in my bags.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked.

"Yes, let's go." I grabbed the two suitcases and the duffel bag and walked over to the door.

"Do you need help? I could take one of the suitcases." Christian looked at me as I tried to get out of the door with amusement all over his face.

"Yes please." I said to him and gave him one of the suitcases. We started to walk down the hall and when we came to the front desk I looked at the girl behind it.

"This is the key to room 56, I won't be staying in it any longer." the girl took the key and put it in a drawer without looking up from the magazine she was reading. I walked out the door and started to head to the small airport that was on court. When Christian and I arrived at the airport the plane was already waiting for us. We walked up to the captain standing next to the plane.

"Christian Ozera?" the plane captain asked.

"Yes." Christian answered.

"Everything is ready for start, so if you just board the plane and we will be off."

( )

When we were seated in the plane I asked Christian:

"Exactly how long is this flight going to take?"

"About 10 hours."

"What? 10 hours? I thought it was going to take longer." I looked at him in disbelief.

Well it's not, so I am going to read most of the time, because Sweden is 6 hours before us so when we get there the time will be 22.05 and then it's time to sleep."

"Oh, well I guess I can listen to some music." I grabbed my iphone and realized that Lissa gave this to me on my birthday. Well I should use it anyway right? Yeah I think I will. I put my headphones in and start the music. I started to feel tired, but I should not fall asleep...

( )

"Are we there yet?" I asked when Christian woke me up.

"No, I just thought you would like some food. I know how grumpy you get when you don't eat."

"Oh, well yeah I'm hungry, what's on the menu?"

"Meatballs."

"That's that Swedish dish right?"

"Yes." Christian put down a plate with meatballs, potatoes some gravy and lingonberries.

"It actually tastes good." I said after a few bites.

"Yeah, it's okay." I looked over at Christian and saw how he looked down at his food.

"How long time till we land?"

"Well you slept for about four hours so about 6"

"You shouldn't have let me sleep that long, I will be awake all night when we get to Sweden."

"Well that's not my problem."

"I see that you are as fun and happy, as always.."

"Well what did you expect?"

"Someone a little nicer.."

"Well that ain't gonna happen!"

"I can see that."

"Well I'm going to read, now so enjoy yourself" He said and grabbed the book on the table in front of him.

"I'm sure I can find something to enjoy." I said and looked around the space we were in. not much to mess with in here but, it will have to do, and I always have Christian. I grabbed my napkin and threw it at Christian's head, right before it was going to hit it burst out in flames.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you throwing a napkin at my head?" he asked still looking in his book.

"Well I hoped. But now when I have your attention, do you know anything I can do? I'm bored and you know that's never good."

"Can't you go back to sleeping?" He looked up on me with a hopeful look.

"Ehm... No! Because someone woke me up!"

"Maybe you could read..?" he asked me.

"Does it look like I'm the reading type?" I asked back.

"No, but not even a magazine?" asked with a sour look.

"No! I don't want to read, get me something else to do, or I'm going to figure out something that can keep me entertained." I said with an evil smile. He looked at me wary and asked:

"Don't you have any games on your phone that you could play?"

"Oh yeah, I could play Subway Surf." I said and grabbed my phone. Maybe I could beat my record, I had about five hours to do so, so I should be able to break it.


End file.
